Another Version of You
by FanFictionForTheWin123
Summary: Years after the Fall of Galbatorix, The Riders are now back and Eragon found that he could return to Alagaesia. But during his journey back to his homeland, Eragon and his pupil encountered a mysterious portal. They were investigating the portal when a hooded man stepped out of it and revealed him-self to be... Eragon from another universe. (Based on the Multiverse theory)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Eragon contemplates over what he'd done over 18 years after he had stabbed the mad King Galbatorix in the heart, saving Alagaesia in the process.

After Eragon had left Alagaesia, he travelled on the Edda River for eight days and sixty leagues until he and his companion elves reached the end of the Edda River, where there was nothing but a seemingly endless plain there. After walking eastward for another league, they reached an enormous lake, at least four times the size of Lake Leona, in the shape of flower petal. They named the lake Naran, and decided to build the city of the Riders next to it.

Building the city was arduous work, it had taken Eragon and the elves over two years to build it even with magic. The city was named Dras Edoc'sil, Unconquerable City, after the seemingly perfect defence plan that Eragon laid out for the city. The city has a defence matrix that Blodhgarm designed himself, the matrix is supposed to launch powerful attacks able to take down a dragon when it detects hostile targets up to three leagues away, the matrix used an energy reserve stationed in a tactical position where people can store their energy in it for an attack. The defence matrix can also set up a barrier around the city to absolve any attacks thrown at the city. The city was also impregnable as the only ways to invade the city with a human force was to either try to barge through the steel city gates openable only by permission or magic from Eragon or fly over the walls.

The entire city was surrounded by an enchanted stone two hundred feet (sixty metres) tall walls. In the centre of the city was the Rider Parliament, where Eragon intended for it to be the building with the most political importance as it would be where the High Rider Council would be debating and disputing its matters with other leaders. A three minutes' walk away the Rider Parliament is the Trade Centre, where people from all races around Alagaesia will come to buy and sell goods. The city also have schools, public libraries, services, amphitheatres, etc. The roads were spacious, allowing up to four fully mature dragons to walk shoulder to shoulder. The city was also built to be able to support over one million people with their needs, which is more than any other city could wish to hold.

As soon as the city was finished, people, elves, dwarves and Urgals poured into the city like ants, many of them eager to start a new life, become rich or simply to learn more about the world. After six months, the city had a population of four hundred thousand.

It was then the first eggs hatched. The first Rider to join the New Rider Order was a dwarf by the name Ethoc'k and his dragon was a female amethyst dragon named Viola. Saphira had been doing barrel rolls an entire day after she learnt that she was no longer the last female dragon. After that, more and more eggs starting hatching, until there were two dozen new Riders, one of them being Eragons niece Ismira, who was bonded with a male aquamarine dragon named Hu'thr at the age of thirteen. Before Ismira departed for Dras Edoc'sil, Roran had Eragon told to take care of her, so he picked her as an apprentice and trained her until she was a full-fledged Rider for five years. Although the new Order now has more number, there was still a shortage of Riders who have completed their training as well as High Council members. There were only twelve full-fledged Riders, excluding Eragon, Murtagh and Arya and five High Council members, including Eragon, Arya and Murtagh.

Murtagh came back from the north one year before Dras Edoc'sil was finished and became the Rider ambassador. He had tried long and hard to repair the damages that the Empire did and had earned forgiveness from most of the Alagaesian population, even the dwarves. Though some individuals still loathe him for what he did as they knew nothing of the Ancient Language and true names.

During the 18 years that Eragon was in Dras Edoc'sil, the other races lived in harmony and flourished. Now most humans could afford a house, and could send their children to school. Even the people living in Dras Leona had their living conditions improved. The elves population nearly doubled under Arya's rule. The dwarves also came out of underground to join the rest of the world and the Urgal tribes united into the Great Urgal Monarchy with Nar Gazhvog as its king. Slavery was also deemed illegal and punishable by all races.

Despite all he'd done, Eragon still felt like as if something was missing. In his heart he knew that it was Arya, as he only get the occasion to meet her every change of season. "Four times a year," he muttered to himself "Not even nearly enough for a man and his heart."

" _Then you should go and visit her by yourself sometimes_." Saphira said, with her mind.

" _Saphira, you know better than anyone that I can't go back,_ _this is my fate_ _._ _"_

 _"Fate does not bind the most powerful being in the world."_ _Saphira argued._

 _"_ _We shouldn't be too proud of ourselves, Saphira. The world is big and who knows, there might be somebody out there vastly more powerful than the both of us combined."_ _Eragon said it with some doubt in his voice though, and Saphira detected it._

 _"Oh, please, the only ones more powerful than us in this world is a wiser, stronger, smarter, more experienced version of ourselves."_ _Saphira voiced her words in the Ancient Language this time and seeing how it had no consequences, it was true._

 _"_ _You know what, Saphira? Perhaps you're right, perhaps I should go and visit Arya myself. We're packing tomorrow, tell Ethoc'k that he's in charge while we're gone, tell Ashyllen to pack her bags as well. We're going back to Alagaesia!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

A young girl walked across the ginormous empty courtyard that was positioned at the centre of the Rider Academy, her footstep making resounding noise against the stone pavement as she took her steps, she was carrying a bag containing food and everything she would need for the trip to come to come. She was 170 cm tall (5 ft 7'), had fair skin and her long red hair flowed freely down her back. Her attire was fine leather boots and travelling wears, tied to her hip was an indigo sword with a marvellous gem of the same colour that sat in the middle of the pommel. She was followed by a saddled dragon of the same colour spectrum as her sword, albeit a bit darker. The dragon was humungous, he stood over three metres tall (10 feet) on his four legs, longer than three horse-drawn carts and owner to a wingspan of six metres.

" _Ashyllen, what do think we're going to do today?"_ Her dragon asked, excited. He was wagging her tail back and forth happily like a dog.

" _I don't know, Fricaya, but Master Eragon said we were going on 'a little excursion' as he calls it and that I should also bring travelling supplies,"_ Ashyllen voiced back her answer. _I know that whatever he's planning, it is not going to be little."_ The last time her master brought her somewhere to train, he brought her to a 'little' bandit camp armed with 'little to no weapons' and the bandits had 'little to no experience'. Turns out, Eragon dropped her down in a bandit meeting comprised of only the largest, richest, most wanted and definitely most dangerous bandit gangs. It didn't turned out well for her. Eragon had to snatch her up quickly before they could skewer her.

Then, from far away, they spotted a blue dot across the courtyard and recognised it as the blue dragoness herself, next to her legendary Rider whose name has been written down in countless stories and books. Despite already having being spotted, it still took Ashyllen and Fricaya several minutes to walk to the legendary duo due to the size of the courtyard. As Ashyllen approached them, she noticed her master reading a large map. _So we are going somewhere._ __She thought.

"Ah, Ashyllen and Fricaya, glad you came," Eragon greeted once they came close enough to earshot, not even bothered to look up from his map "Saphira and I had a little discussion last night, and we have decided that it would be most beneficial to your training to have a two weeks trip to Alagaesia, as it would teach you many great things. Which will includes, the culture of the four races, their history and you'll get to see Alagaesia for the first time." When Eragon did look up from his map, however, he was looking at the concentrating face of his pupils.

"You're lying." Ashyllen said flatly.

"Excuse me?"

"I said you are lying. You made up an excuse for some other reasons to go back to Alagaesia, after 18 years."

"I definitely did not." Eragon exclaimed, pretending to look hurt.

"I know you better than you do, master, I know that you avoid eye contacts when lying, hence the reason you were standing at the map, and how you included too much details in your reasoning to make it sound more believable." Ashyllen explained everything with the professionalism of a detective.

Eragon simply smiled. "It seems I have taught you well, young one or at the least it seems you listened to one of my lessons. Then do you not want to visit Alagaesia?"

"I do, but at the least tell me the reason for why we are going to there."

 _"It was exactly as Eragon said it, plus a few private reason."_ Saphira butted into the conversation.

"Saphira! Why did you have to tell her that?" Eragon was eye-wide and mortified that Saphira might revealed more than what is necessary, especially if it's about Arya.

 _"Because it was the truth."_ Saphira stated simply.

"Nevertheless, we're going in an hour. Are you in or out?" Eragon asked, reverting back to his calm state and tone.

 _"In."_ Ashyllen and Fricaya answered with excitement shown in their voice. Ashyllen was daughter to an elf and human, and was born in Dras Edoc'sil so neither of them had seen Alagaesia, so of course they would be excited. They then spent half an hour going through the list of what they would need for their travel. They soon found out that they were missing some supplies but decided they would stop at the Trade Centre to buy more. Soon, they were on their dragons but before they took off, Eragon handed Ashyllen a small bag full of crowns, telling her to use it to buy more supplies at the Trade Centre.

 _15 MINUTES LATER…_

Ashyllen looked around both sides of the street, searching for necessary supplies, with Fricaya walking behind her, trying to take as little space as possible for other people to walk. People were looking at her with most interest, it wasn't every day that you see a Rider walking in The Centre. It was then Ashyllen spotted an herbalist shop, next to a carpet store. The store didn't look like anything fancy, it was made of wood except for the roof which was made of brick tiles, it had only one window and its door had definitely seen better days.

She looked at her list, which she was holding in her left hand, and saw that she needed medicinal herbs. Ashyllen spotted an herbalist'. The moment she opened the battered door leading inside the shop, her nose was attacked by the smell of dry herbs. Inside the shop, she saw all kinds of strange objects, but her eyes caught on to something else. Sleeping on top of a red pillow, under a small chandelier that looks like it could fall down any minute, was a cat.

Thinking that it was better for the cat to not sleep under a potentially dangerous object, Ashyllen put her list into her pocket, gripped the edges of the pillow with both hands and gingerly move the cat to a nearly table. Ashyllen barely lifted the pillow off the ground when the cat jumped off the pillow and onto her chest, throwing her down the ground and sat on her.

 _"Who are you?"_ The cat growled, inclining his head.

"Did… you just talked?" Ashyllen said in disbelief.Ashyllen tries to pick the cat off her chest but then she felt her mind being probed by a strong force, the probing was quite intense, sending pain- though not unbearable- to her head, she quickly built up her mental defence just like how Eragon taught her but then a voice called out.

"Solembum! Stop!" It sounded like a woman's voice, Ashyllen craned her neck to get a good look at the source of the voice. A woman was standing in the doorway, one arm carrying a bag full of strange herbs. She couldn't be older than twenty-five, but her eyes reflected otherwise. Ashyllen assumed she was an herbalist and the owner of the shop.

"Sorry for what he did. My name is Angela." She put her bag on a stool and Solembum jumped back to the pillow that he was sleeping on. "Solembum doesn't like strangers, but he talked to you, didn't he?" There was much interest in her voice.

"Yes, I suppose he did. He's a werecat, isn't he, my master taught me about them and their role in the war back at the Academy." Ashyllen shook off Solembum and stood back up.

"You're a Rider?" Angela lifted her right eyebrow, "So who's your master?"

"The one and only Eragon Shadeslayer himself." Ashyllen answered with pride. Angela raised both her eyebrows.

"Eragon? That fool is your master? I thought it was someone with more wits, like Arya, Minus or even Murtagh would do." Angela sighed with disappointment, unlike the excitement that normal people would show when they learn that Ashyllen's master was Eragon, the hero whose epic tales are sung by the bards and told by the storytellers.

Ashyllen didn't know this woman but Angela clearly seemed to know her master pretty well. _Maybe she fought with him in the war!_ Ashyllen considered the possibility for a bit until dismissing it altogether. _But that's impossible, the war ended 18 years ago, which means she would be a little girl at the time. And the only one little girl who fought in the war was Elva._ Ashyllen had seen Elva before, when she accompanied Eragon to the meeting between the Parliaments of The People, so Angela couldn't be her.

"Who are you?" Ashyllen asked her, wanting to know more about the herbalist.

"Me!? Well, I'm just a person who shows up at the right place when interesting things happens, that's all," Angela looked at a clock on the far wall that was hung upside down and stood up, brushing her hands together. "Well, it seems like we've been talking for a bit now. What do you need?" She said.

"Uhm… I need any herbs that can help heal wounds and stop an infection," Ashyllen pulled out her list from her pocket. "Oh, and some spice." But before she could close her mouth, Angela dropped three small bags onto Ashyllen's hand.

"You don't need to pay for it," Angela, walking to the back of her shop. "In fact, I want to show you something," She dug inside a chest and pulled out a bag no bigger than her fist. "Would you like to have your fortune told?"


End file.
